Four leaf
by Winterer
Summary: Tales weaver. She's a demon from soragakure. He's a demon of Konohagakure. He's a demon from Sunagakure. But are they really demons?
1. The girl on the doorsteps

**[Four leaf]**

**Summary: Tales weaver. She's a demon from soragakure. He's a demon of Konohagakure. He's a demon from Sunagakure. But are they really demons?**

* * *

The apartment of Asuma was so noisy this evening.

It was Asuma's birthday today, and his all jounin friends were gathered together for birthday party. (Honestly, more to eat.)

"Hmme.. I'm suddenly reminded of our times when we were still students." Guy muttered as he opened the cork of Champagne.

Both Asuma and Iruka frowned. "Why? It was just damn hard time."

"Yeah, yeah. So exhausting and hard time." Kakashi assisted as he took a bite of strawberry cake. "Senseis of our time were much more strict than those of nowadays."

"That's why kids are being spoiled." Guy commented juicily. Iruka chuckled, and Asuma muttered jokingly. "I don't think we have any right to speak it out."

"Kakashi has." Iruka giggled. "He fails every genin who becomes his student. I wonder why you've become a sensei, Kakashi."

"The reason: To filter them." Then all of them tittered_ but were soon interrupted by two irritated women.

"You four! Stop eating food yet!" Anko yelled as she came out from the kitchen and checked the boys.

"Yeah, can't you see we are still cooking?" Kurenai yelled angrily, too.

"..."

Making sheepish looks on their faces, the useless four males stopped gorging with food and stayed silent with arms crossed_ until suddenly somebody rang the bell from outside.

Everyone glanced at Asuma.

"Who is it? You've invited someone than rest of us?" Guy questioned.

"No. I don't know who it is." Blinking, Asuma stood up and walked to the door.

"Be careful. It can be a robber." Kurenai bluffed jokingly. Kakashi and Iruka chuckled. "Bunch of elite shinobi being afraid of robber. shame on us!"

Giggling, Asuma held the handle of the door and asked loudly.

"Who's this?"

"..." No answer.

The jounins exchanged glances. Then they all gulped as Asuma slowly opened the door_ only to find nobody standing in doorway.

"What the.." Murmuring quizzically, Asuma looked around the outside slowly. Nobody was seen.

Maybe just some little brat's mischief?

Grumbling, Asuma was just about to close the door when he noticed something on the doorstep. By the next moment he cried out loudly.

"...What the hell is this?-!"

"What? What is it?"

Everyone came out to see what happened, and soon they all had to be appalled.

"What the..."

There was a about three-year old little girl laid crouched on the doorstep, and as the jounins came out altogether, she looked up and stared at them with her large blue-green eyes.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

A serious silence flew in the room for minutes.

Only Kurenai and Anko were making noises, holding the girl and continuously exclaiming 'She's so cute!'.

The males were glaring at each other with serious looks. And Guy was the first to break the silence.

"..Well, Asuma. Can't you think of the girl's mother?"

"What do you mean?" A look of perplexity rose on Asuma's face.

"Well, since the person left the girl on your door step," Iruka spoke seriously and looked at Asuma straight. "You might be.. the biological father of the girl."

"And the person who left the girl may be your past-woman." Kakashi added.

At these remarks Kurenai and Anko's countenances changed.

Soon Asuma hollered out, enraged. "To hell with you! I kept pure and clean relationship with any women up to this time! How could I be somebody's father?"

"We were just joking." Guy and Iruka smiled mildly.

"I wonder what that 'pure and clean' relationship is.." Kakashi chuckled, and therefore hit his head by the cup Kurenai threw.

"Ok, so who is this girl?" Anko spoke cheerfully, stroking the girl's copper-pink hair. "Hey little sweetie, where's your mama?"

"She's so cute." Kurenai murmured as she made the girl sit on her knees.

Guy crossed his arms. "Wonder who is this girl's mother.. And why did she leave her daughter on Asuma's doorstep?"

"Maybe she thought Asuma would take care of the girl?" Iruka suggested.

"Who would think such a fellow like Asuma would make a good babysitter?" Kakashi snapped.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Asuma growled lowly.

"Yeah, maybe she just didn't know that this was Asuma's house. Perhaps she just chose a random.." Guy assisted Kakashi.

Asuma tried to holler out something again, when suddenly the girl grabbed Kurenai's long hair with her small hand and spoke out a bombshell.

"..Mama..."

Before Kurenai could scream out in shock, the girl now turned and clutched Asuma's sleeve with the other hand.

"..Papa.."

"..."

An awkward silence passed for a minute before Asuma and Kurenai screamed out together.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?-!"

"I, a papa?-!"

"I, a mama?-! I'm not even married!"

"So you two were her parents!" Kakashi exclaimed juicily. "And you've hid it from us up to this time! But seriously, Kurenai, I never knew that you'd ever become pregnant.."

"We aren't her parents!" Kurenai shouted with flushed face.

Guy was laughing to death. Iruka was burying his face into his hands, his shoulders quaking with incontrollable laughter. Anko seemed rather amused.

Asuma held the girl and lifted her up bluntly, snarling. "Listen carefully. We aren't your parents."

"Papa~ Papa~" The girl squirmed playfully in Asuma's arms.

Asuma groaned. Kurenai bit her thumb, then quickly took the girl and started to coo.

Giggling, Anko glanced at Asuma. "Well, Asuma, what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Asuma growled. "I'm going to see Hokage sama tomorrow and entrust the girl to orphanage."

"You can't!" Guy shouted abruptly, causing everyone to jump up little. "Don't you feel pity for the little girl?"

"Oh, I never knew Guy had such a deep emotion of sympathy." Kakashi mumbled heartwarmingly. Iruka nodded, wiping out his tears of touch. "Yeah, it's really unbalance of him."

"Well but what do you want me to do?" Asuma spoke annoyingly. "I can't keep the girl here! I don't know anything about children, and they are actually so tiresome!"

Then suddenly, Kurenai, who was cooing the girl softly, called Asuma.

"..Asuma, look."

"What?"

"Can you see this?" Kurenai uncovered the girl's small shoulder carefully, revealing the beast-seal marked upon it.

The whole jounins' eyes widened. "That's a beast seal!"

"Yeah," Sighing, Kurenai looked at Asuma askance. "If we entrust her to orphanage, then she'll be.. Everyone will find out that she is beat-sealed, and.."

"I'm sure that this girl isn't a native of our village." Iruka suggested. "We couldn't have unknown about another beast-sealed child if she's from our village."

"Right." Kakashi assisted rather gloomily, being reminded of Minato's death over battle with kyuubi three years ago.

"So the plot thickens." Guy murmured.

Asuma took a cigarette and lighted it. Heaving a smoking breath, he contemplated something seriously before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"..Still, the child isn't my concern."

Guy and Anko tried to say something. "But.."

"Stop nagging me down. Well, then why don't you keep the child?" Asuma snapped rather dryly. And with this everyone became silent.

Turning off his cigarette, Asuma now glared at his friends. "None of us can keep her. None of us know about children, and we are all always too busy to look after the child. Plus, why do I have to keep her when I'm not even married?"

"..."

A short silence passed before Kurenai suddenly declared. "Then may I stay a night here tonight?"

"Kurenai?" Anko blinked.

"Well at least she can have her mother and father for one night." Saying this, Kurenai stroke the girl's hair rather sympathetically.

"Whatever..." Asuma answered tiresomely and went out to veranda with Kakashi.

* * *

**How was it? May I continue?**


	2. How they became family

**[Four leaf]**

**Summary: Tales weaver. She's a demon from soragakure. He's a demon of Konohagakure. He's a demon from Sunagakure. But are they really demons?**

**Note: Big thanks to those reviewers and those who'd alerted and faved this story.**

* * *

When everyone save for Kurenai left Asuma's apartment, it was around 2AM.

Yawning tiredly, Asuma glared at the mess his friends left behind after party, and started to reconsider seriously of their friendship.

Kurenai was in the bathroom, taking a shower with the little girl. So grumbling, Asuma cleaned up the table and kitchen alone lazily. In fact, he could just sleep now and clean it tomorrow, but.. He had to do something.. In order to send off at least some of his tensity.

Yes, he was tensed. Kurenai was taking a shower in his bathroom, and he felt like... A groom waiting for bride to finish her shower on their honeymoon.

'What am I thinking...' Sighing, Asuma finished washing dishes, and just by that moment Kurenai came out from the bathroom.

"Hey." Smiling cheerfully to Asuma, Kurenai put down the girl on the sofa. "You finished cleaning up? I was actually going to do it for you.."

"Ah, don't mind." Asuma had to hide his blush caused by seeing Kurenai in a bath gown.

Kurenai gazed at him for a moment, then turned her head and looked down at the girl. "Hey sweetie, let's dry your hair."

"Mama.. Mama..." The girl swung her arms playfully. Her copper-pink hair now looked almost red by being wet.

Smiling, Kurenai made the girl sit on her knees and started to dry her hair with a towel.

"..Well, she's kinda cute." Asuma commented as he watched the two.

"Yes. I wonder who her parents are..." Kurenai heaved a sigh. "Well, beast-sealed children are often even abandoned by their parents."

"Yeah. Though those kids don't have any faults."

Then a short silence fell between the two jounins until the girl suddenly climbed down from Kurenai's knees and hugged Asuma's leg.

"Papa..!"

"Ah...Urgh.." Face flushed with embarrassment, Asuma lifted the girl up rather nervously. And Kurenai couldn't help gigging at this.

Burying her face into Asuma's chest, the girl urged. "Papa, read me a book!"

"Book..?" Blinking nervously, Asuma looked at Kurenai. Kurenai looked back at him with eager eyes, so sighing, Asuma turned around holding the girl in his arm. "Ok, ok. I'll read you a book... Kurenai, you can sleep on my bed. I'll just use bedroll."

.

.

.

.

.

Daybreak came and sun rose.

As they finished their breakfast and headed to Hokage's office, no one word was exchanged. Kurenai kept rather sad silence, and Asuma also kept his blunt silence. Even the girl didn't say anything. Perhaps she had noticed something with her childish instinct?

"So this child might be from somewhere else..." Hokage spoke mildly as he lit his pipe. "I guess she can be from Soragakure. Lately I inspected all beast-sealed children in villages that are leagued with our village. There were one boy in Sunagakure, and one girl in Soragakure. Guess this girl might be that one from Soragakure."

"So what is to do..?" Asuma questioned.

"Well, this girl doesn't have any family, I was informed. I don't know who had brought her here, but since she is here now, we can entrust her to orphanage in our village."

.

.

"Hello." The director of Konoha orphanage greeted them cheerfully. "I already received contact from Hokage sama. So this girl is the one? she's so cute."

"Ah, yes." Asuma replied dryly.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was standing holding the girl's hand, bowing her head. She couldn't look up, for her eyes were filled with tears now and if she face the girl straight she might just break into tears. Fortunately Her long dark hair was veiling her face.

The girl held Kurenai's hand tightly, uneasily looking up at adults alternately.

Then the director looked down at the girl mildly. "Hey sweetie, come here."

The girl flinched, then quickly hid behind Kurenai's legs, screaming. "Who's that Oba? I hate her!"

Both Asuma and Kurenai couldn't say a word.

"The child seems to be attached to you a lot.. Hey child, come here." The director again spoke affably.

"No! No!" Screaming at the embarrassed director, the girl now clutched the two jounins' sleeves and looked up. "Are.. Are you leaving me?"

Kurenai felt a flood of tears streaming down from her eyes. Asuma felt a strong impulse to smoke.

"Mama.. Papa.. " The girl suddenly burst into tears. "I hate that Oba! I want to be with Mama and Papa!"

...

Kurenai abruptly turned and bent down, then hugged the girl tightly.

" Sorry, sweetie.. Sorry... Sorry.. Mama was wrong.. Why would I leave you? I won't leave you! You are such a lovely.. lovely daughter..." Kurenai's voice started to shake from the force of her sobs.

And that was when Asuma suddenly bowed to the director. "Sorry. I think we can't entrust the girl here." Then turning to two crying females, he muttered rather juicily. "Why are you sniffing there? Let's go home."

At this remark both Kurenai and the girl threw themselves into Asuma's arms with their still tear-streaming faces.

"Papa..!"

"Thank you, Asuma.. Thank you..."

Holding the girl in one arm and patting Kurenai with the other hand, Asuma made a light smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"I will tell Hokage sama that we're going to adopt her." Asuma muttered as he sat on the sofa after having put the girl to sleep.

Kurenai nodded. "Ok."

"And do you want me to move to your apartment or are you gonna move here?"

"Here will be better." Kurenai answered, flushing her face. "My apartment is just one-room and one-bathroom style."

Asuma nodded, then a clumsy silence fell between the two now. They were both thinking of how to tell their friends about their decision... Perhaps they'll have to bear Kakashi and Guy's constant teasing at least for a month.

Shuddering, Asuma lit his cigarette and took a sip. Then Kurenai suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Oh, yes! Asuma, we must name our daughter!"

"Name...?"

"Yes, name. She must have a name."

"Well..." Blinking, Asuma took another sip of cigarette. "Let's name her as Asumi."

Kurenai frowned. "What? What's that name?-!"

"It's nice name."

"It's just same with your name!"

"No, it's Asumi."

"But it's not a pretty name for a girl!"

"Why? It's a perfect name for my daughter!"

"I resent it!"

"Well I assent it!"

The two kept on arguing fiercely until about two hours passed.

Still they were arguing, though now both of their eyes were narrowed by falling into low spirits.

Then Kurenai finally suggested in tired tone. "Well then I'll suggest names and you choose one of it"

"No." Asuma growled.

"Stop it!"

"Asumi is perfect."

"Never! Well, pretty names for a girl... Amaru, Akira, Haruko, Aya, Kairi, Namine. Choose anything."

"Asumi is perfect."

"..."

Kurenai now felt as if her head is steaming. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she decided to adopt conciliatory policy now. So this time she slowly opened her mouth again, speaking in a winsome voice.

"Asuma~"

"What." Asuma answered bluntly.

"Do you have something you want to eat?"

"I have."

Twinkling her eyes in victory, Kurenai asked winsomely. "What is it?"

"Sweet and sour pork."

"You know, I'm really good at cooking it!"

At this cheerful remark Asuma turned off his cigarette and gazed at Kurenai. "..You can cook it deliciously?"

"Of course!"

"Then cook it."

"I don't want~"

"Cook it now."

"Well if you give up the name ' Asumi'.." Smiling evilly, Kurenai hummed. "..I will cook sweet and sour pork willingly."

"..."

Asuma gulped loudly as he imaged of sweet and sour pork. Then, glaring at Kurenai, he questioned again.

"You're sure that it will be delicious?"

"Of course! What do you think of me!" Shouting, Kurenai made a meaningful smile.

Finally Asuma heaved a sigh. "...Then let's do as Amaru."

Shouting hurray in her mind, Kurenai nodded. "Ok! Amaru! That's good!"

"Make sweet and sour pork today for dinner."

"Don't worry!"

"Good.." Yawning, Asuma leaned on the sofa tiredly.

Standing up and getting prepared to go to grocery to buy materials for sweet and sour pork, Kurenai threw a last question. "By the way, do you have any novels for children?"

"Of course not. Why would I keep such books?"

"But.. Then what book have you read for Amaru last night?"

...

There was a moment of silence before Asuma answered.

"...The Icha-Icha book Kakashi had left behind."

"..."


	3. It is

**[Four leaf]**

**Summary: Tales weaver. She's a demon from Soragakure. He's a demon of Konohagakure. He's a demon from Sunagakure. But are they really demons?**

**Note: Big thanks to those reviewers and those who'd alerted and faved this story. Hope you'll enjoy.:D And if you have any advices pls offer them to me.**

* * *

When night came, the things became all fussed.

When Kurenai came out from the bathroom after taking a shower, Asuma and Amaru were sitting on the sofa watching TV, drinking juice together.

Giggling and fanning her wet hair, Kurenai approached to Amaru, and, pinching Amaru's cheek, she questioned softly.

"Amaru, do you want to sleep with Mama or Papa?"

At this discreet question Amaru beamed brightly and answered. "Mama and Papa should sleep together!"

...

As an awkward silence fell in the living room, the only sound was Asuma's desperate coughing caused by choking with juice.

.

.

.

'Hell! Hell!'

Crying desperately in her mind, Kurenai disheveled her own hair violently.

To explain the situation... According to Amaru's claim, Papa always had to read a book for her before sleeping, and Mama and Papa always had to sleep together.

So Asuma was now in Amaru's room to read her a book(This time the novel for children which Kurenai had bought today), And Kurenai was lamenting in the main bedroom.

Minutes later the soft sound of door slammed opened filled the air of the room and Asuma came in.

"..."

"..."

The two jounins glared at each other fiercely for a moment before Asuma opened his mouth bluntly. "You sleep on the floor."

Kurenai frowned. "What! You sleep on the floor!"

"This is my house."

"What?-! But you're a guy!"

"In fact I wanted you to sleep in living room, but if I do that Amaru won't let us sleep peacefully."

"But you'd let me sleep on the bed last night!"

"Because last night you were a guest!"

Both of their eyes were blazing now.

Groaning, Kurenai started to think seriously of the reason why all men are becoming so blunt and careless once the women became theirs...

'What am I thinking?-!' Crying in her mind, Kurenai quickly lay on the bed and yelled. "I'm sleeping!"

Asuma knitted his brow as he watched her childish action.

"Get down from the bed."

"Never!"

"Get down.."

"Hmme? What? I can't hear~ I'm sleeping~!" Humming, Kurenai pulled the blanket to cover her face and pretended to be sleeping.

...

A short silence passed for a moment.

Kurenai slowly felt tensed at Asuma's strange silence, but since she never wanted to sleep on the floor, she decided to continue her pretension.

Then soon she felt Asuma lying beside her. Immediately her face flushed so hotly and her heart started to beat violently.

'Wha.. What the hell...!'

An awkward silence flew as the light turned off and the two laid still on the bed together.

...

"Hey Kurenai." Asuma suddenly called.

Almost flinching, Kurenai cleared her throat and tried to make her voice as calm as possible. "Ye, yes?"

"You aren't sleeping."

"..."

"What do you think of Amaru?"

Kurenai uncovered her face from blanket and looked at Asuma askance. "Why?"

"Answer."

"Urrrrgh, you are so.."

"Answer."

"Well, she's so lovely and cute. And I'm already feeling like her mother."

"Hmme..." Asuma let out a sigh and spoke nothing for a while.

Kurenai blinked. "Why sudden question?"

"..When I read her the novel while ago...Well, the story was about legendary Goddess.." Sighing again, Asuma continued. "Do you know what she said?"

"No. What did she say?"

"She said she knew that such thing like Goddess doesn't exist."

"Huh?"

"Yeah... Most kids at her age tend to believe whatever that are told to them. But she's.. Well I can feel that Amaru is childlike enough.. But I think there's some mature side in her which'd built too early."

"..."

They both lost in thought, wondering what kind of environment Amaru had been living in before. Then soon they both felt little bitterness.

"Beast-sealed children.. Why do they have to suffer so much...?" Kurenai murmured ruefully.

Asuma said nothing for a minute before he muttered out rather mildly. "Well, at least we can make her happy from now on."

"Yeah..." Blushing, Kurenai fumbled her fingers. "Since we're her parents now..."

"And husband and a wife."

"What!" Almost jumping up, Kurenai sat up with her face flushed by embarrassment. However, Asuma was calm itself.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"Arrrgh! Don't say such a joke again!"

"A joke?" Asuma's voice suddenly became serious.

Gulping, Kurenai rolled her eyes quizzically. "Eh.. I mean..." But she couldn't continue anymore, for she couldn't find out right words. Well, now she was going to live with Amaru and Asuma, and she and Asuma were Amaru's parents...

Husband and a wife. That was right.

Moaning, Kurenai buried her face into pillow. Then Asuma opened his mouth again in calm tone.

"You know, if it were Anko or others who claimed to keep Amaru.. I wouldn't have followed it."

Kurenai slowly tilted her head upward and glanced at him. "You mean.."

"Yeah. Since it's you, I decided to take care of Amaru as my daughter."

"Asuma.." Feeling moved, Kurenai mumbled nervously. "Me, too..."

"What?"

"I, I mean.. If it weren't you, then I'd have just kept Amaru by myself alone."

...

The two jounin's eyes met together in the darkness silently.

Then Asuma lay straight again. "Let's sleep."

"..."

Grumbling, Kurenai lay down brusquely and covered her face with a blanket again. To hell with him! He doesn't have any mood!

'Oh, God, why did you offer me such a callous and moodless husband?-!'

Sighing, she tossed and turned when suddenly She felt arms hugging her waist.

* * *

Yawning softly, a young girl with long copper-pink hair sat up lazily from her bed. Blinking her blue-green eyes sleepily, she looked at the alarm clock beside her bed.

7:00 AM.

Stretching freshly, she climbed down from the bed and unbuttoning the bottons of her pajama she went into the bathroom.

After taking a morning shower, she went back into her room, and started to dress up, putting on pink hooded shirt and dark denim skirt.

At age of eleven she was slightly shorter than most girls at her age, and her body was just so tiny. However it just helped her feature to look even more lovely.

Then she wore a pair of white stockings and now headed to kitchen.

In the kitchen Kurenai was cooking. Running toward her, Amaru hugged Kurenai's waist and exclaimed cheerfully. "Good morning, Mom!"

"You've frightened me!" Smiling, Kurenai bent down and kissed on Amaru's cheek. "Will you wake daddy up?"

Amaru let out a merry laugh and turned, heading to her parents' bedroom.

There Asuma was still sleeping on the bed. Amaru immediately jumped onto his stomach, exclaiming. "Daddy-!-!"

"Urrrrgh!-!"

With a yelp Asuma opened his eyes, and, seeing Amaru sitting on his stomach with giggling face, he made a light smile.

"Hey little daughter."

"Daddy! Rise and shine~!"

"Ok, ok." Yawning tiredly, Asuma sat up and held Amaru on his laps. "Well, until when are you going to wake me up in that way?"

"Until I get married!" Was Amaru's cheerful answer.

"And when you're married?"

"Then I'll wake my husband up in this way!"

"..."

Asuma felt a Shudder for himself and poor future son-in law of him.

.

.

"So with whom do you usually hang around in Academy?" Asuma asked mildly as the family started to have breakfast together in a table.

Holding a spoon in her mouth, Amaru tilted her head little, then soon replied merrily. "Emme, usually with Hyuga girl and Tenten. And Naruto kun! He always urges me and uncle Iruka to go to Ichikaru's together!"

"Hyuga girl you mean Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes. She's really really quiet especially when Naruto kun's around. But Tenten talks a lot."

"Come on you'll be late for Academy." Kurenai spoke softly as she handed a juice cup to Amaru.

Then Amaru suddenly clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah! Yesterday uncle Iruka told us in Academy that a transfer student from Suna will be coming today."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The door of the classroom slammed opened and two girls burst inside, arguing something loudly.

"I'll sit beside him this time!"

"No I will!"

"Give up, bitch!"

"You give up, slut!"

"Urrrgh, those two started it again." Shikamaru grumbled loudly as he buried his head onto the desk sleepily. He always hated it when Ino and Sakura struggled about sitting beside Sasuke the last Uchiha. They always fought each other like two hungry cats, and soon sat together and gossiped useless things together. Yeah they're fighting because they both had huge crush on Sasuke. And they both wore long hair for there's a rumor saying Sasuke likes long-haired girls.

Well Sasuke himself hasn't arrived yet.

"Cheer up. I'll give you chip." Chouji calmed Shikamaru mildly as he offered one chip to him.

There was Shino reading a book at the corner of the class. Behind Shikamaru, Hinata and Tenten were chattering something quietly together, alternately looking uneasily at Ino and Sakura who were fighting so horribly.

Then the door of the classroom opened again and Naruto Uzumaki came in. He walked in cheerfully, but, soon seeing the horrifying scene of Ino and Sakura, he stopped short and blurted out.

"Wow, wow, fighters!"

Both Ino and Sakura stopped pulling each other's hair and glared at him maliciously. "Uzumaki! You!"

Before Ino and Sakura could punch him, he quickly passed them and approached to Tenten and Hinata. "Morning. Amaru isn't here yet?"

Hinata's face became so red as Naruto sat beside her. Rumbling her legs nervously, she bit her thumbnail shyly.

"Not yet. Maybe she's late again?" Tenten answered.

"Urrrrgh.. She's becoming like Kakashi." Naruto groaned.

"Who's Kakashi?"

"He's one of Amaru's uncles."

"Naruto, what do you feel about them?" Shikamaru asked pointing at Ino and Sakura as he turned back to face Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Well I'm reminded of actual martial art scene."

"You think so too?"

"Yup."

Exactly at the same moment a cheerful voice of young girl rang up in the whole classroom. "Good morning, everyone!"

"Hey Amaru!" Tenten greeted back cheerfully. Hinata waved her hand at her.

"Hi Amaru chan." Chouji greeted offering one chip to Amaru.

"Morning, Amaru chan." Shino greeted without moving his eyes from the book.

"Amaru chan, I thought you're gonna be late again." Shikamaru spoke lazily.

"Hey Amaru, let's go to Ichikaru's today for lunch!" Naruto suggested loudly as he walked toward Amaru.

Just then Neji Hyuga came inside the classroom. At his sight Hinata immediately flinched, and Tenten blushed.

Smiling brightly, Amaru waved at Neji as usual. "Good morning, Neji kun!"

"Morning, Amaru chan." Neji flashed a smile before he sat on his usual seat. "A day should start with Amaru chan's smile in order to be a good day."

"He's always with that something about fate." Naruto whispered silently.

Neji glanced over Sakura and Ino who were still struggling, then with a contemptuous snort he leaned on his desk. He also knew well that no one could stop them.

Then Shino closed his book, and cleaning his eyeglasses with his sleeve he looked around everyone. "Guys, are you aware of the fact that a boy from Suna is gonna transfer here today?"

"Of course we already know." Ino snapped as she finally stopped struggling with Sakura and started to trim her blond hair. "Iruka sensei informed it to all of us yesterday."

"I wonder what that boy would look like..." Shikamaru murmured. Sakura snorted.

"Well he won't be ever as good-looking as Sasuke kun."

"I didn't ask your opinion." Shikamaru growled.

"Guys, guys." Chouji relaxed them.

"He's beast-sealed. Just like me." Naruto spoke carelessly. However nobody made any reaction at it, for all of them were used to Naruto and were almost oblivious to the fact that he's demon-sealed.

Then the door of the classroom opened again and Sasuke the last Uchiha who was also idol of girls stepped in.

Both Sakura and Ino quickly stood in pretty position and greeted him affably. "Hi Sasuke."

Without even giving a glance to them Sasuke walked past and headed to a seat located beside window.

'Wonder what keeps them up after such constant ignoring.' Naruto and Shikamaru thought a same thought together.

Amaru was playing with Hinata's hair, comparing its dark color to her own copper-pink hair color. Then with a cheerful smile she waved hand at Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke kun-!"

"..."

Sasuke slightly tilted his head to see Amaru, then simply nodded and sat on his seat.

Amaru kept on talking with Tenten and Hinata merrily before she abruptly turned and yelled.

"Excuse me, I'll just go to toilet!"

.

.

.

Humming pleasantly, Amaru jump walked the corridor heading to toilet, singing to herself merrily until she found familiar figures standing along the side of corridor, talking something with their arms crossed.

"Hey, uncles!"

Guy, Kakashi and Iruka turned their heads, and upon seeing her, they all smiled broadly.

"You aren't late today!" Iruka exclaimed juicily.

"Amaru, give me a hug." Kakashi spoke giggling as he bent down and opened his arms. Laughing merrily, Amaru gave him a hug.

"Ah- Amaru, uncle Guy too!" Guy urged, but Amaru sticked her tongue out to him and buried her face into Kakashi's shoulder.

"Arrrrgh! Amaru! How can you abandon me!" Clutching his chest, Guy let out a mournful cry. Iruka chuckled, and Kakashi sneered.

"As I always told you, Amaru chan likes me more than you."

"No! That's not true!"

"Accept the reality, my friend."

"Arrrrgh! Kakashi, you are an ass!-!" Guy hollered tearfully.

Then Amaru looked up and threw a question to Guy with anxious voice. "Uncle Guy, why do you yell at uncle Kakashi? Do you hate him?"

"..."

Guy gulped loudly at this question. Amaru was looking up at him with her large eyes filled with anxiousness. Kakashi and Iruka were watching them giggling.

"..No..." Slowly making a cheeky grin, Guy looked at Kakashi straight. "No. I love my friend Kakashi kun sooooooo much."

"..I'm gonna murder you moron today!" Kakashi leaped up with his face paled as a corpse.

Iruka quickly held Kakashi. "Calm down, big boy, calm down! Amaru chan is watching us!"

"Yeah, uncle Kakashi. You should make an elaborate plan before you murder someone!" Amaru assisted, clutching Kakashi's hand.

Then now Guy turned his eyes onto Iruka and Amaru. "...And I also love my friend Iruka kun and sweet niece Amaru chan soooooooo much."

This time Iruka and Amaru's faces turned pale.

"I'm gonna murder that moron today!" Iruka hollered, rolling his arm sleeves up.

"Go uncle Iruka, go!" Amaru cheered.

Kakashi calmly held Iruka and Amaru. "Calm down. Let's take our action tonight: I'll prepare for swords."


	4. Ramen, tea, cookie

**[Four leaf]**

**Summary: Tales weaver. She's a demon from Soragakure. He's a demon of Konohagakure. He's a demon from Sunagakure. But are they really demons?**

**Note: Big thanks to those reviewers and those who'd alerted and faved this story. Hope you'll enjoy.:D And if you have any advices pls offer them to me.**

* * *

The whole students sat down on their seats properly as Iruka came in.

Ino quickly pushed Sakura and tried to sit beside Sasuke, but then Sakura pushed her, so the two girls nearly tangled each other again when Iruka opened his mouth and warned. "Girls_!"

Grumbling, the two girls sat down together immediately.

Then Iruka opened his mouth again. "Eh, as announced yesterday, a new friend from Sunagakure came." Then turning his head to still opened front door of the classroom, he called. "Please come in, Gaara."

Silence fell in the classroom as a boy with bloodred hair and pale green eyes walked in. And soon everyone gulped at the boy's icy atmosphere and intense impression.

The boy from Suna slowly walked in and stood beside Iruka, his eyes not even looking at his new classmates.

"Wow.. He seems like as loner as Sasuke." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah. but he seems lot more.. well, bloodthirsty."

"His eyes seem so scary..." Tenten mumbled.

"Eh, Gaara, would you introduce yourself to your new classmates?" Iruka urged rather nervously.

Gaara gave a slight glance to his teacher, then turned his head away.

A tensed silence fell again, and Iruka had to mutter out ruefully.

"..Ok, go to your seat."

"..."

Without any answer, Gaara walked past students and sat on the seat beside window_ which was behind Sasuke who was also sitting alone beside the window_, and immediately buried his head onto the desk.

...

One thing was for sure: Gaara was as loner as Sasuke.

Just by that moment the backdoor of the classroom opened and Amaru from toilet stepped in merrily.

"Amaru!" Iruka yelled rather juicily. "What took you so long?"

Amaru pouted her lips. "After you've went to classroom uncle guy held me and didn't let go of me for a long time!"

"I can understand. He and Kakashi are lolicoms."

"But you, too."

"What! Amaru!-! How can you regard me as..." With a look of hurted expression on his face, Iruka shed tears sobbingly.

"Sensei~ Let's start the class~" Naruto hollered, chuckling.

Wiping out his tears, Iruka started the class. Amaru searched for her seat, and when she found two seats_ one beside Sasuke, and one beside Gaara_ She glanced at Sakura and Ino, and, by seeing their anxious expressions, she smiled and sat beside Gaara.

"..."

Gaara slightly tilted his head upward as he felt somebody sitting beside him. And seeing upon copper-pink haired girl, he immediately flinched.

The reason he flinched was not only because he'd never expected such a happy-looking girl to sit beside him, but also because he could immediately feel that this girl was beast-sealed just like him.

Well he was already aware of the fact that a boy named Naruto was a beast-sealed child in Konoha, but he'd never heard of another beast-sealed child. Why? Is it that nobody knows of the fact? But how? And what about this girl herself?

Feeling his head aching with such thoughts, Gaara leaned on the desk again. _Well that's not my concern.._

But soon he had to flinch again for he suddenly felt a finger poking his side softly. Looking up, he glared at the girl fiercely as he did to everyone as usual.

However the girl kept her happy smiling face and questioned in whispering voice. "Hey, what's your name?"

"..." Gaara blinked, totally embarrassed. And the girl kept on looking up at him with her twinkling blue-green eyes, waiting for the answer.

When Gaara was finally able to answer, his voice was rather nervous. "..Gaara."

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara! I'm Amaru! You look so sexy!" The girl whispered cheerfully.

"..." Gaara rolled his eyes quizzically, and that was when Iruka hollered from teacher's desk. "Amaru! Are you listening?"

"Sorry!" Amaru exclaimed happily.

.

.

.

When the bell finally rang, Naruto was the first to stand up from his seat and exclaim happily. "At last!"

"Urrrrgh. Ok. See all of you tomorrow." Biding mildly, Iruka gathered his things and left the classroom.

Soon the classroom was filled with childish noises now.

"Sasuke kun~" Calling in winsome voice, Sakura carefully approached to Sasuke who's gazing outside the window. "Where do you eat your lunch usually?"

"..." No answer. The last Uchiha kept on gazing outside indifferently.

Ino laughed delightfully at this, and Sakura glared at her fiercely.

"Hey Amaru, let's go!" Naruto called loudly as he picked up his bag. Nodding, Amaru stood up from her seat, and before she walked away, she suddenly pulled Gaara's arm(Who was still leaning on the desk). "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara! Let's eat lunch together!"

Gaara almost flinched as he felt something like electricity stretching over his body as Amaru's tiny hand contacted with his arm.

"Why are you bringing that spiky haired moron?" Naruto grumbled loudly. Then Gaara glared at Naruto and snapped. "Your hair is much more spiky than mine, dobe."

Amaru quickly held Gaara's arm and Naruto's arm in each hands and pulled them ."Come on, let's go together!"

...

As the two boys were dragged away by Amaru irresistibly, a dumbfounded silence remained upon the remained classmates.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

Gaara watched in silent amazement as Naruto and Amaru emptied 5th bowls. The two spoke out something like 'eating contest' before they started to eat, and now they were emptying ramen bowls in amazing speed.

"..How can all of it be poured into your body..?" Gaara was finally able to make a question, staring at Amaru's so fragile little body.

Amaru stopped eating, and rolled her eyes for a moment before answering the question. "Emme.. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Daddy always told me that I have two stomachs: One for noodles and one for other foods."

"But why do you do such contest..?"

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Uncle Guy and Uncle Kakashi always do it together, so I and Naruto are following their paths."

Gaara frowned little. "Why do you keep on calling my name thrice?"

"Because_" Pouting her lips cutely, Amaru replied. "Because your name just so sexy!"

"..."

"Kekekeke, sexy?-!" Choking with noodles, Naruto burst out scornful laughter.

Sighing, this time Gaara gazed at Amaru straight and threw another question. "..Are you aware of the fact that you're beast-sealed..?"

Suddenly Naruto stopped his chuckling and glared at Gaara. Gaara glared him back. A tensed silence stretched between two boys, until Amaru put down her chopsticks and spoke merrily. "Yes! You're just as sensitive as Naruto kun!"

"It's just because beast-sealed one can feel another beast-sealed one easily." Naruto murmured rather seriously, then glared at Gaara again. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Why it's a secret?" Gaara asked grimly. Amaru smiled cheerfully. "Only Hokage sama, daddy, mommy, uncle Iruka, uncle Guy, uncle Kakashi, and Naruto kun know about it. I don't know the reason, but Mama said people don't have to know about it."

Gaara blinked. "Iruka sensei is your uncle?"

"Yes!"

"..."

Gaara seemed to lost in thought. Then Naruto urged him again. "I hope you aren't some kind of bastard who exposes somebody's vital secret to public.."

Abruptly Gaara glared at him fiercely again. And at this so piercing gaze Naruto nearly flinched.

"..I know too well about how people treat beast-sealed ones." Gaara snarled calmly. "You don't have to fret yourself."

A solemn silence flew between two demon-sealed boys until another demon-sealed girl exclaimed happily and stoke Gaara's spiky hair with her hand. "Yehe! Gaara kun is a good boy!"

"Wha..What are you doing?-!" Face flushed, Gaara almost jumped up, and just by that moment a familiar voice rang up from behind.

"Gaara, you're here!"

"..."

Frowning, Gaara turned back, and found Temari and Kankuro standing panting.

"Hey we thought you're gone for some vandalism again!" Kankuro yelled still panting, which caused Gaara to frown more.

"Stop acting like stupid morons." Gaara growled icily, then stood up bluntly and stormed out from the restaurant.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The remained four exchanged glances nervously.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I walk the rainy forest alone _

_and sing a song of childhood_

_holding a lost dream in my chest_

_I walk along the rainy road_

_Because I'm weary_

_Because I'm weary..._

_-Tmax-_

_._

"Hah..."

Heaving a sigh, Gaara finally stopped wandering around and sat on the bench in the park tiredly.

Gazing at rapid stream in front, he sighed again, then leaned against the bench and looked up at darkening sky with his pale green eyes.

It was getting dark.. How many hours has he been wandering around?

He closed his eyes as he placed his hand over his left thigh. There was a scar across his thigh covered behind pants, which was made about six years ago... By someone he'd trusted and loved wholeheartedly.

'Please die.' Yashamaru had wrote using exploding tags upon his death.

_'Please die.' 'Please die.' 'Please die.' 'Please die.' 'Please die.' 'Please die.' ..._

"..Fucked-up moron." Gaara spat between his teeth. Yeah. Yashamaru was really a fucked up moron. He was the one who'd crushed the last ray of light in Gaara's heart.

Smiling bitterly, Gaara stood up, and now headed to his apartment.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara! Where the hell have you been?" Temari questioned scoldly as she opened the door for him. Without even giving a glance Gaara passed her, snapping coldly. "Stop interfering in my business."

As he passed Kankuro who's watching tv, Gaara picked up the juice cup from the table and opened the door of his room.

...And by the next moment he had to scream out.

"What the hell are you doing here?-!"

...

Amaru and Naruto, who were drinking red tea with cookies, looked up and waved their hands.

"Yo~" Naruto greeted.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. You're late." Amaru spoke cheerfully.

"I asked you what you're doing here." Gaara growled dangerously under his breath.

Naruto and Amaru answered altogether. "We're drinking tea."

"No!-! I mean why are you in my room?-!"

"To drink teaaa."

"Hell! I mean why! Why! For what reason!-! Are you two here?-!-!" Almost leaping up by feeling his head is as if steaming, Gaara hollered.

"He's so noisy." Naruto grumbled as he chewed chocochip cookie.

Amaru pouted her lips and answered merrily for Gaara. "To eat tea and cookies."

"..."

Feeling his whole energy is getting away from his body, Gaara threw a glance to the sky outside the window and prayed earnestly.

'Please wipe away these morons right now. Then I'll be a good boy.'


End file.
